Honey's love
by CSMichaelis
Summary: With Chika in the hospital, Honey will have some difficult decisions to make. No flames I don't own the host club
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the steady beeps woke him, and he looked around the room, it was small, with white walls surrounding him, in front of him, hanging on the wall was an erase board with various information including his name, as well as the doctor and nurse.

He could feel himself drifting back into sleep.

"Chika-Chan, are you feeling any better?" The sweet voice asked from beside the bed.

"Mitsukuni-' yasuchika whispered, he didn't have the strength to speak normally. "I'm not sure. I feel... I can't describe it to you." The younger boy admitted.

"It's okay Chika-Chan, the doctors will know something soon and then you can come home."

Another quick glance around revealed that something was missing.

"Father isn't here?"

"Of course he is, he's just in the hall." Chika didn't reply, he shivered under the light hospital blanket.

"Are you okay chika-chan?" Honey's worry for his brother increased.

"I think so, just cold." Honey nodded. Having slept there the night before at his brother's bedside, he had a blanket brought to him, he stood up from the chair, blanket in hand and laid it over Chika. Had he been well enough to argue, he would have refused as he always did when Mitsukuni offered such things.

"Mitsukuni-"

"What is it Chika-Chan?"

"Thank you." The older boy smiled.

"No problem."

"You didn't have to though."

"I know, I wanted to, I know I don't act like it a lot of the time but you're really important to me. I want you to feel better and I'll do anything I can to help you do that." There was a pause in the conversation as Chika very briefly doubted his older brother's statement.

"As long as there's no cake nearby you mean." Honey's smile faded.

"Chika-Chan, when you're not feeling well, you come first. I know It's hard to believe but I do love you and want good things for you." Chika closed his eyes.

"I know you don't believe me, but last night was cake night and when you got sick, I couldn't finish the piece I had. Our father told me you needed to got to the hospital and asked if I wanted to came with you two. You came first." Honey had been frightened beyond words when his father told him. In truth, he did love Chika and felt guilty for not showing him more often.

"When I come home, prove it, don't eat any cake at all for the first week I'm there, that includes at your club." Honey had been dreading this challenge but expected it.

"Alright, I'll do it for you, for the first week, no-" he could hardly believe he was saying this.

"No cake. But you have to promise to listen to the doctor, even if he says you can go to your club."

"Mitsukuni-"

"That's the deal, I want you to get better and you want me to stop having cake."

"Fine."

"Good, you need your rest, I'll go sit down quietly." Chika nodded slowly before drifting off to sleep.

Honey sighed. "Don't worry Chika-Chan, I'll take care of you,everything will be okay." He whispered his words in an effort to not disturb his ailing brother.

"I promised when we were younger that I always would, even if you hate me, I'll still love you."

A/n: I don't own the host club.

Fun fact: Kaoru's secret was originally thought of for Honey and Chika, but once I began to write it the twins seemed to fit the story more.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter one


	2. Chapter 2

"Honey senpai, are you alright?" Haruhi asked the following afternoon. He looked up at her through sad eyes.

"Haru-Chan, I'll be okay, It's just that Chika-Chan isn't feeling well and we had to take him to the hospital, I don't really know what to do." Haruhi sat down next to him.

"Is he okay?" She asked genuinely concerned.

"I don't know, he's always tired and he said his chest aches, the doctors are going to do more tests, I hope everything's okay."

"Maybe he's been working too hard in the karate club and just needs rest." She said comfortingly.

"I hope so, I don't like it when he's sick Haru-Chan."

"I know you don't, no one wants their family to be sick especially when it involves the hospital-" She stopped and sighed. She could understand what her friend was feeling.

"I don't know how to make this better, and I want to."

"As hard as it is, sometimes all we can do is wait. Do you need me to do anything for you?" Honey shook his head.

"Do you want me to stay for a while?"

"You don't have to. I'll be okay.' Haruhi hesitated before standing up.

"If you need anything, I'll be here, I'm sure everyone else will be too."

"Thank you." Honey replied, his thoughts were with his little brother, he hoped Chika was okay.

Yasuchika opened his eyes feeling weak and lightheaded, his chest hurt and he now had an oxygen hose.

"Yasuchika, my son, can you hear me?" His father's voice called, Chika wanted to answer but found it difficult.

"It's alright my son, in this instance, I understand, the doctors are going to be taking you for several tests, after what just happened, they need to find the cause and treatment quickly. Mitsukuni will be here after school, in the meantime, I want you to rest, save the strength you have."

"W-what-"

"Rest, you have a long day of testing to get through and you can't let the family down." Chika turned his head away from his father.

'Even when I'm in the hospital, why can't he give me one day that he doesn't bring that up?' Chika thought. He closed his eyes but was forced to open them seconds later.

"I'm so sorry to bother you two, but the doctor wants us to set up an EKG, after that we'll get some x-rays and later there's a few others scheduled."

"I understand, please, do what you have to." Chika moaned weakly, partly out of frustration, he wasn't looking forward to the tests. He found himself wishing his brother was with him, Mitsukuni could handle their father and somehow, make Chika feel just a little bit better.

Chika lay still while the nurse set up the machine and attached the electrodes to him.

"Just relax, this won't take very long." She said with a smile. Chika closed his eyes, he hated hospitals but right in that moment, all he could do was wait for it to end.


	3. Chapter 3

Chika watched his father silently from his bed, the man sat at bedside,his head in his hands.

He knew he had disgraced the family, just as his father had said. He had always been a disappointment. Even though he tried his best to be a good son. Mitsukuni was let off easy, Chika envied his older brother, that was no secret.

His father was the reason he worked as hard as he did, the reason he was in the karate club at school, he entered the completions to make his father proud. The last one had been partly responsible for this situation. He was winning and in the finals, young men from all over the area were entered.

"Remember the family name, we pride ourselves on our ability,you will go out there and will. To fail would be an utter disgrace to your heritage." His father had told him. Chika didn't remember much of the fight, just that he was determined to defeat his opponent. He was well on his way to doing so when he felt a sudden sharp kick to his chest and a terrible pain before he blacked out.

He opened his eyes to find himself in his bed. His chest still hurting and he had slight difficulty breathing.

"You shouldn't push Chika-Chan like that. It was a really terrible thing to say to one of your children. Mother would never have let you say that, you already push him so hard." He heard his brother say from the hall.

"Your mother understand how important our reputation is, she loved you both so much more than I am capable of showing. She's no longer here to-" an air of sadness was present in the man's voice.

"I'm here, and you went too far this time, he could have been killed if-" Chika smiled faintly in spite of himself, sometimes it was nice having a brother that wasn't afraid to be on his side. Though he could never admit it out loud. There were times he was grateful to Mitsukuni for looking him. He didn't remember much of their mother but from what he knew, his older brother took after her in many ways.

Chika moaned at the sharp pains and had a hard time catching his breath, he felt himself beginning to fade again and suddenly found himself gasping for air. He coughed harshly which brought his father into the bedroom.

"Yasuchika, what is it?" Chika couldn't answer and soon woke up to find his brother asleep by his side.

"Forgive me my son, I have been blinded by my own pride and you're paying for my mistake. Mitsukuni is have my word that you will have anything you need to be well. Even if it means my life. I've told you much more about how disgraceful losing is, even now I can't seem to stop hurting you."

"Father-" Chika said weakly, the man looked up.

"My son, have you been awake long?" The young boy could see the tears in his father's eyes, he had never seen the man cry. He found it unsettling.

"What-"

"Please my son, just rest for now. Your brother will be here soon and we have a lot to think about."

"You're upset, I've never -"

"Shh, resting and being calm are very important right now. You're very ill." The man reached out and stroked his son's head. The affection from his father confused the boy.

A sudden realization hit Chika.

"Father, am- am I going to die?"


	4. Chapter 4

"My son, you-"

"I am aren't I?" Chika a moment of hesitation, his father spoke.

"Yasuchika, I won't let that happen. This is my fault and I intend to make it right. Please just take it easy."

Chicka wasn't surprised by this somehow. Instead he sighed.

"they know what's wrong then?'

"when you were kicked, it broke several ribs and your heart was damaged as a result. I've been tested and we'll know if I can help you."

"Father, you don't have to do this, to do something like that is-" He gasped placing a hand on his chest.

"Yasuchika!" The boy's father cried standing up.

"I'm alright Father, I just need a minute." He was determined to not show weakness if he could help it.

A moment later, Honey appeared, Usa-Chan held close to him.

"chika-Chan, are you okay?" He asked with certain.

"Mitsukuni, come and sit down, there is something you need to know." The boy didn't like his father's pained tone but did as he was asked.

"What's wrong Father?"

"Mitsukuni, Your brother is very ill. His heart was damaged in the fight and he needs to find one. I've been tested but the results aren't back yet."

"So Chika-Chan is-"

"I'm dying Mitsukuni." Chika said. Honey took a deep breath before a reassuring smile crept onto his face.

"No Chika-Chan, everything will be alright, the doctors can make you better. I know it might not seem like it right now, but it's really going to be okay."

"You don't know that." Chika replied.

"I have a feeling you're going to get one, until then, just rest and try not to be too upset or worried."

"Mitsukuni?"

"Yeah Chika-Chan?"

"Do you think that somehow, when I do, I'll see our mother?"

"That's enough Yasuchika, now is not the time for this." Their father said sternly.

"I just -"

"I don't want to hear it, as you're father -"

"May I speak to you in the hall?" Honey asked standing up, he put the stuffed rabbit on the chair. His father followed him out, he didn't dare refuse.

"we'll be back soon. Chika-Chan, try to relax." Once in the hallway, Honey wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I know this is hard for you Father, it's hard for me too. But it isn't about us, Chika-Chan is probably scared, and he's allowed to ask questions. We can't be selfish you don't give him at least that much, how do you expect him to feel any kind of comfort?"

"you're very much like your mother Mitsukuni. I just don't think that I can -"

"It's not about what you can handle, as our father, it's your responsibility to be there for him now, and you don't have the option to say things like that."

Chika couldn't make out the conversation between his brother and father, but he knew Mitsukuni would handle things. Part of him was happy to know that his older brother cared for him enough to deal with these things, it helped the young boy secure and he made up his mind to tell him so, to thank him before he died.

"You're not such a bad brother Mitsukuni, I'm sorry my pride won't let me say that to you." He whispered. Seconds later they entered the room and sat back down .

"You have something to say, don't you Father?' The man sighed heavily.

"Yasuchika, I'm sorry, you have every right to ask us anything you want to know."

"M-Mitsukuni, come here." He called feeling his strength draining. The older boy obeyed and to Chika's hand.

"What is it?* Honey felt his brother pull him down so that they were looking into each others eyes.

"Thank you for this." He whispered. Honey smiled though he was holding back tears.

"No problem,I love you Chika-Chan,don't forget that okay?"

"I know you do, I love you too Mitsukuni." His eyes closed and everything around him became silent


	5. Chapter 5

"How's your brother doing Honey-senpai?" Haruhi asked sitting down next to him.

"Not good, he has to have an operation, the doctor said he needs a new heart."

"I'm sorry, that's terrible. What happened ?"

"During the tournament, he got kicked really hard and it broke some of his ribs and damaged his heart. Our father's getting tested to see if he can give his to chika-Chan, but I don't want to lose either of them and I don't know what to do."Honey sobbed.

"That's really tough. Maybe they'll find one soon, I'm sure he'll be okay."

"He has to be, I told him he would be am I a bad brother Haru-Chan?"

"No, it doesn't make you a bad brother just because you wanted to comfort him. You were trying to be there for him,there's nothing wrong with that."

"If he isn't okay,I don't think I can-" He could no longer speak, he put his head down on the table and the other hosts gathered around him.

"Honey -senpai, if you think you want to, you can take some time off to be with him, I know it's hard for you and we completely understand."

"Thank you Tama-Chan but I don't know if I can handle being there like that,I know it's selfish but seeing him lying there like that -I'll come here after school but I would like to leave early to get back to him.

"We can arrange that, if there's anything else you need, please don't hesitate to say so." Tamaki said.

"I will, are you sure you're okay with me leaving early?"

"Of course, just let us know when you need to go,we'll take care of everything."

"You guys are really good friends, I'm so glad I have you all." Honey stayed for half the normal club hours before saying goodbye and departing. He truly felt bad about leaving like that but Chika had to come first.

"Father, please sit down, you're making me nervous."Chika whispered weakly. His father stopped and sat down.

"You have my apology son, Waiting for the results is very -"

"I've never seen you so restless. You're usually more relaxed."

"My son is not usually lying in a hospital bed."

"Father, can I speak to you about something?"

"It can wait until you're rested."

"No, if I don't say this now, I may never have a chance to."

"Yasuchika-"

"please?" His father sighed.

"Very well,what is it that you wish to tell me?"

"It's important to me that you know that if I die-"

"Yasuchika, you shouldn't -"

"If it happens, it's not your fault or Mitsukuni's I'm going to tell him when he gets here.I don't want you to feel guilty about it." Chika didn't want to say it but he knew that it was getting closer. His strength was leaving his body and his chest ached terribly. He was dying,but he would work to make his father proud during his last days. Chika suddenly felt very tired and turn his head from his father when the nausea began.

"What's wrong son?"

"It's nothing,will Mitsukuni be back soon?"

"Anytime now. He said he was going to leave the club early until you get better."

"I hope he gets here soon, I need to tell him that it's not -" He began to cough harshly and moaned in pain as he spit out the blood tinged substance.

"Yasuchika!" His father shouted standing again.

"What's wrong?" Honey asked entering the room.

"Your brother -"

"It's okay, Mitsukuni, I need to talk to you." The older boy approached the bed.

"What's wrong Chika-Chan?"

"I want you to know that if I die, it's not because of you and you couldn't have stopped it. I need you to know that I'm sorry for everything and I love you, even though I don't act like it You're the best brother I could have hoped for." Honey smiled sadly and took his brother's hand.

"I'm sorry too, I should be a better brother to you. You should always come before cake not just when you get sick. Everything's going to be need to rest until the doctor comes to see you."

"I can't rest until you know that -" Honey stroked Chika's hair.

"We know Chika-Chan, try to rest." Chika felt comforted by his brother's actions. He closed his eyes but had no time to sleep . He heard his doctor's voice greeting his father and brother.

"The test results are back and I'm afraid I have some difficult news, you're not a match, I'm so sorry, but we've gone ahead and put Yasuchika on the donor list and he's a priority patient, hopefully we'll find a good match for him soon."

His father hung his head, he had failed his youngest son.

Chika heard the sharp beeping from the machine suddenly and his family calling to him before he allowed the darkness to take over.


	6. Chapter 6

Chika opened his eyes slowly to find his brother at his side, he guessed their father was out with the doctor.

"How are you feeling?" Chika could tell he'd been crying.

"I feel sick." He admitted.

"The doctor said you would."

"I'm sorry for whatever happened."

"don't worry Chika-Chan, we'll figure something out. Do you want to know what happened?"

"Does it matter?" Honey could hear how tired Chika was,it was more than physical.

"Don't do that Chika-Chan, please."

"Don't do what?"

"give up. You have to keep trying."

"Mitsukuni, I'm going to die,you have to accept it."

"You won't, we'll figure it out. I promise."

"You can't promise I'll get one,that I'll be able to go back to the karate club and not bring shame on our family."

"You don't,our father's just very proud. He doesn't understand what he's doing sometimes really hurts. You may not get to go back but I know you're going to be okay."

Out in the hallway, their father was having a difficult time with the doctor.

"His heart is failing due to the damage it sustained. That's why he's coughing that up. He doesn't have much time and we haven't had any luck so far."

"I'm not going to sit back and watch my son die, there has to be something."

"The only other solution I have for you is to find a family member who matches and is willing to die for him. I wish I had some magic wand to wave and make everyone in the hospital 's-I can't imagine how painful this is for you. We're going to keep trying." Honey had been listening and are soon as his younger brother was asleep again, he peered out of the room.

"Test me." He said.

"Mitaukuni, I can't allow that. . As honorable as it is, please try to look at this from my point of view."

"I understand father, Chika-Chan will die if we can't get one for him,at least let see if I I'll know if I did everything I could and I won't have to wonder later."

"No. I can't sacrifice my -"

"Father, if you don't let me get tested, I'm going to be very upset, you wouldn't want that would you?" The father and son locked eyes and both refused to give in.

"Get tested, that's as far as it goes Mitsukuni, is that understood?"

"Yes father, I understand." Honey's words were in agreement but he was already making other plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't worry Takashi, My father's not going to let me give him mine, it's just a test." Honey said reassuringly.

"You're not going to fight for it, just a test for your piece of mind?"Mori asked skeptically.

"That's all it is."

"I really wish I believed you Mitsukuni. We both know better."

"You're worrying too much, you should have some cake." Honey offered taking a bite.

Despite the uneasy feeling he had, Mori-senpai felt somewhat relieved at the same time to see Honey enjoying cake again.

"I have to eat it while I can, I promised Chika-Chan I wouldn't have any when he comes home."

"You're actually going to give it up?" Tamaki asked in shock.

"Only for the first week, but that's a really long time for me to go without it."

"Think he's going to do it Kaoru?" Hikaru asked quietly. Kaoru didn't reply, he sat looking down at the floor. The younger twin hadn't spoken since Honey told them that he would be out of school for a few days.

"What's wrong?" The older boy rested a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Come on Kaoru, tell me,we tell each other everything." It was mostly true but the younger twin had a few secrets he managed to keep.

"It's nothing Hika, not right now."

"I don't know what you mean by that, but it doesn't sound good."

"Just don't worry about it." Hikaru didn't know what to think. Honey knew what was troubling his friend.

After Honey finished his cake, he said goodbye to his friends and returned to the hospital.

Chika sighed, it had been a long day and it wasn't over.

He ran his fingers along the slender tubes that were providing his oxygen. He briefly thought that he would rather have it removed and be done with it.

Chika hated the hospital,he hated lying in bed and feeling helpless. He knew his brother understand even though the words hadn't been spoken. He recalled the doctor visiting that morning after Mitsukuni left for school. He had again taken his father into the hall, Chika knew it was hospital policy but felt that as the one suffering, he should be updated on his own condition.

"Yasuchika won't survive another episode like the one from the other day. His time is very short and it's vital for us to act quickly." The doctor had said.

"I've also scheduled the testing for your eldest son for this evening. There's a series of tests to be sure that it's healthy." He felt sick, Mitsukuni couldn't have been asked to do this by his father., that much he knew, but his older brother wouldn't have decided to be the donor, it wouldn't be fair to him. He was the head of the family,Chika was nothing more than a failure.

He had decided that maybe because of his medicine making him feel as if his mind was in a fog,he had heard wrong. He coughed and moaned softly at the pain. He had been given a button to push when the pain was getting to be too much, but he rarely used it, he was already tired and had no intention of sleeping the entire truth of it was that he wanted to make things better with his brother before he died. He had always wanted a relationship with him despite his jealousy.

Mitsukuni deserved a better brother, his father should have had another son like his eldest. Anything his father said during this time meant little to him. He knew that if he was just injured in the tournament, he would have been lying in his own bed being told by his father that he should be more like his brother,that after he healed he was to train harder to restore the honor he had taken from the family.

It was only now that he was dying that his father said somewhat gentle words to him.

"Yasuchika." He heard his father call him and felt the man's hand on his head.

"Father, please don't, I disgraced you, I don't -"

"We've talked about this my son. I-"

"I didn't think I would lose, I only thought I would win, bring home the honor. I never dreamed I'd end up here, it's alright father, you don't need to comfort me."

"No one ever does my son. I didn't expect your opponent to- if I thought for half a second he would do something like that, regardless, I would never have allowed you to do it."

"Because you know Mitsukuni would have -"

"Because I love you. Your brother was very angry that's true ,he had gone so far as to ask me who it was." Chika smiled faintly, He knew he would have. He had no doubt that when Mitsukuni got involved in a situation like that,one one would walk away and it wouldn't be the other fighter.

"Did he decide to take the offer you gave him?"

"Yes, today is his last school day for a while. He's going to keep up with his lessons but he's going to stay here with us."

"Then I'll have to talk to him,his friends -"

"They understand,you come first Chika-Chan. You're sick and I'm not going to let you stay here feeling sad." Honey said, he carried a small bag and Usa-Chan close to him.

"Mitsukuni, it's not your responsibility. You like the club and you won't be able to go if you stay here."

"I'll start going again after you've gotten better." Honey sat down on the edge of his brother's bed.

"I don't want you to feel like -"

"Chika-Chan, I feel like I want to spend time with my little brother." Honey smiled.

"Thank you." Over the course of the next several hours, Chika and Honey talked about many things, played card and a variety of other games.

"I remember when we were little and we used to do this. I wish we could've done it more." Chika smirked as he took the last of Honey's checkers off the board.

"We will Chika-Chan, when you get better. We'll play whenever you want." Their father smiled at them. He hadn't seen his sons interact in this way for some time now. He found himself hoping there would be many more days like these when Yasuchika came home.

When the nurse appeared, neither boy was aware of her presence until their father called out to Honey.

"Mitsukini, come with me.I have a job for you." He said. Honey smiled at his brother.

"I'll be back soon, you should rest and when I get back, we can do something else okay?" Chika nodded.

"Mitsukuni?" He called as his brother reached the door.

Honey turned back.

"Thank you."

"Anytime Chika-Chan." He disappeared into the hall with their father leaving Chika to rest.


	8. Chapter 8

Honey lowered himself into the recliner he had been using as a bed. He was exhausted from the testing and just wanted to sleep. He glanced over to the younger boy lying in the bed, he wished it had been him instead, that he could take his place.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there Chika-Chan. If I had been, it wouldn't be you lying there. Maybe I could have blocked him or something. I love you and I want you to be okay. I want good things for you, I want you to live and have a great life." He said it the sleeping boy. He reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook and pen.

"M-Mitsukuni?" Chika called even weaker than he had been earlier that same day.

"What is it Chika-Chan?"

"What are you doing?"

"Homework."

"This late?" Honey nodded.

"I know, it's not normal, I'm an alien ." The host said.

"I didn't say that...not this time anyway."

"You don't have to, you're the only one that knows that secret. On my home planet, we only eat cake and sweet things, and we stay up really late to finish our work so we can come to earth and make people-" He didn't get to finish before Chika began to laugh.

"Only you Mitsukuni, you're the only one I know that would actually take the time to come up with a story like that."

"Probably, but you're the one that started it."

"Yeah, I did. Are you really doing homework?"

"Yes, I forgot about it earlier,now we'll have all day tomorrow to do anything you want."

Chika suddenly gasped in stood up and made his way to his brother.

"Are you alright?"

"It hurts, i-I'm scared."

"Don't be, it's okay, do you need the doctor?" Yasuchika shook his head.

"No, this comes and goes. It'll pass soon."Honey took his brother's hand.

"You're going to be okay."

"I doubt it. Can I tell you something?"

"Of course."

"I'm just so tired of this pain, it's not going to get better. I want it to be over."

"I know you do. I want you to stop hurting too. You will soon."

"I'm never going to be allowed to go back to the karate club if I live anyway."

"There's more to life than the Karate Club. You can always come to the host club, Tama-Chan wouldn't mind. I know it's not something that you're really interested in, but they're really nice and Takashi will be there."

"I don't think I'd fit in with your friends."

"They're pretty accepting. Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan take some time getting used to new people but they'll accept you, I promise."

"I'm going to leave that to you, I wouldn't know what to do there."

"We could show you."

"I'm not really good at anything but -"

"You can learn. You're really smart, you'll pick it up."

"I don't know -"

"Think about it okay?" Chika agreed.

"Please try to rest again."

"I'll try."

"Chika-Chan, will you promise me something?"

"what?"

"Whatever happens, you won't forget that I love you and that you've always been important to me."

"Will you promise the same?"

"Yeah." Honey hugged Chika carefully and felt chika return the hug as best he could.

"Then I promise too." The weakened boy replied.

As Chika closed his eyes that night, he was aware that his fatigue somehow felt different than before, deeper somehow,but he wondered if maybe this was what death was like, if it really was the last moments of his life, he should have told his father how sorry he was, told Mitsukuni what an amazing brother he was. He wouldn't have time however, the darkness was pulling him away , his final thought was the hope that he would meet his mother again, he hoped. Mitsukuni wouldn't feel let down, after all,they had promised to spend more time together.

"I'm sorry. Mitsukuni, I love you." He thought, he was unable to get the words out verbally. He sank into the silent darkness and became still.


	9. Chapter 9

Yasuchika woke feeling groggy and weak. He seemed to be in a different room now.

He could hear the beeping of the monitor and as he looked around, he noticed something strange.

"Father?" He called out.

"Yes my son?"

"Where's Mitsukuni?"

"He was pretty worried about you and after you had your operation I sent him to see his friends." There was something different about his father's voice, it was pained.

"What operation?"

"We found a donor for you. You almost died last night. We were both so worried."

"Can you call him then, so he knows I'm okay, he was right."

"His phone is here, but I'm sure he knows. The doctor should be in to check on you soon. Just rest my son." Chika was too tired to reply and was soon back to sleep.

He would wake shortly to be examined by the doctor.

"Chika, I'm going to listen to your heart and make sure that it's working properly, you'll notice the new tube, it's keeping fluid from gathering in your chest and lungs for now, when you're stronger we can deal with those but right now, you're going to be on bed rest. As soon as we're sure you can handle it, we'll try to have you sitting up in a chair." The stethoscope was cold against his skin causing him to shiver.

Chika remained still but looked over at the recliner where his brother had slept to find Usa-Chan propped up against the back of the chair.

"Father, why didn't he take that rabbit, he always takes it with him." Chika asked weakly.

"He was upset, it must have slipped his mind."

"If he was upset, that's not something he would forget. Tell me."

"I have."

"Chika,I'm afraid you won't be able to continue with your karate, it could put you at risk if you're injured but eventually, you can get back to some activity. Your new heart is working very well and I'd like to have you stay a few more weeks just to be sure.

Chika wasn't listening, his eyes were fixed on the stuffed animal. Tears filled his eyes.

His father held his hand.

"Yasuchika,Mitsukuni loved you very much, we were losing you and the only option was to take you to surgery, Mitsukuni was the only match we could find in time. Take care of the heart beating inside of you now,by doing so you'll be taking care of your brother." Chika was devastated.

"He left a letter for you,and I spoke to his friends, I wanted to wait until you were better so it would be less of a recovery but I could see that you knew."

"Father,why would you let him do that?"

"It wasn't an easy choice, to lose either way you, I know you don't believe it but I do love you."

"I want the letter." Chika demanded. His father handed it to him.

Chika read it tearfully.

Dear Chika-Chan,

I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to spend more time with you. I know you're going to be angry and hurt but it's not your fault or our father's. I want you to live, and always know that I love you.

I did this because I wanted to.

please get better and have a good life, make it what you want it to be, that's very important to me.

Usa-Chan helped me through a lot, he's going to need someone to take care of him now, I know you don't really like cute things so it's okay if you decide to find him another home. Maybe Takashi would take him, please don't be too upset, I promised I would take care of you, the doctor said my heart is really strong well, it's yours now. So it should work really good for you.

Remember how much I love you Chika-Chan, and that I've always been proud of you.

You know, my birthday is coming up, and the best gift you can give me is to be healthy.I hope that you're better soon and that your life is full of good things.

I love you

Mitsukuni

P.S. I'll say hello to our mother for you and give her your love.

Chika reread the letter not wanting to believe it, how could his brother leave him like that, why did he do something so stupid, so final?

"Father?" Chika sobbed.

"Yes my son?"

"Will you give me Usa-Chan please?" His father stood up and took hold of the toy lovingly and handed it to his son.

Chika pulled the rabbit close.

"I'll take care of him Mitsukuni, I promise."

A/N I'm sorry everyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Chika took a deep breath as he stood outside the music room, Usa-Chan held to his chest. It was his first day back at school and he felt that he had to stop by.

"Alright Mitsukuni, I trust you." He whispered and opened the door to find the hosts sitting next to Honey's table in tears, it had been months since they lost him and the pain had yet to lessen. Takashi turned from it unable to handle the sadness. No one seemed to notice he was there.

"The guests should be here soon, we should get ready." Tamaki said half heartedly.

"Whatever you say boss." The twins said in unison but no one moved.

Chika moved closer, fresh tears fell landing on the rabbit.

"Yasuchika, I didn't expect to see you here. " Mori said suddenly. The hosts attempted to wipe away their own tears.

"Please come in, I'm sorry we aren't exactly -"

"It's okay, I just wanted to come and tell you that I'm sorry that he's gone."Tamaki smiled sadly.

"Thank you, but he was your brother, we should be saying that to you."

"He was important to all of you too. He really thought very highly of you,and-" chika lowered his head.

For a while no one spoke.

"Your father said that you're not allowed to do karate anymore, I know how much it means to you."

"It's fine, I promised Mitsukuni I'd listen to the doctor anyway, it's the least I can do now."

"Can we get you some tea or coffee or anything?"

"I guess I could stay for something to drink." Without a word. Haruhi got up to get and drinks.

"We're having a special treat to honor Honey-senpai today, we just reopened the club, I know you don't like sweets but if you wanted to stay we'd like to have you." Tamaki offered.

"I could stay for a while."

"That's great, you can sit wherever you're most comfortable the guests will be here any second. Haruhi's really good at making the coffee and tea so it shouldn't be long."

Chika nodded and sat down on the chair behind him. It wasn't long before the ladies arrived and noticed him.

"We heard about Honey-Senpai, we're so sorry Chika." They said.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni was very brave and one day I hope I can be more like him. He's the best brother anyone could have, I didn't deserve him."

""is there anything we can do?" One of the girls asked as the hosts looked on.

"Remember him, if we remember, Mitsukuni won't leave us." As he spoke he tightened his grip on the rabbit. Tamaki knew just by what he was seeing that Chika was having a hard time and feeling alone, he made up his mind instantly.

" Excuse me for a moment, Chika, it looks like you could use some friends, since you aren't able to be in the karate club, we'd be honored to have you here in the host club." Chika looked up at him.

"you understand that I'm not Mitsukuni, and I. Can never replace him don't you?"

"No one can ever take Honey-Senpai's place. But at least you would be with friends. It's something to think about."

"Friends?"

"Of course, the host club is like a family. A family that we want you to be part of."

"You're not asking just because of my brother are you?"

"Of course want you here."

"Come on Chika, say yes." Many of the girls urged.

"I'll join, as long as you don't expect me to be Mitsukuni." Tamaki smiled and turned to the hosts.

"Gentlemen, he have a new host." He announced and the group joined in the welcoming. After several minutes, they brought out the cake and when offered, Chika agreed to have small piece in memory of his brother.

Everyone in the room bowed their heads.

""To Honey-Senpai, he will forever live in our hearts and memories." The hosts said together.

"To Honey!" Everyone repeated before taking a bite.

"Well Mitsukini, I guess you were right, I don't usually do this but since you gave me your life, I can at least give you some cake." Chika took a bite of his cake and smiled, he readjusted Usa-Chan in his arms.

"So-"

"How's the cake?" The twins asked.

"It really isn't that bad." Chika replied, he could get used to his new friends.


End file.
